


Vitale

by XMRomalia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, V choose a new name, V is his own character AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Ви придумывает себе имя.





	Vitale

Ви задумывается об имени на седьмой месяц своего существования.  
  
Ему нравилось, как оно звучало из уст Неро, спору нет. Как парень его лениво выдыхал по утрам, притягивая к себе демонолога за тонкую талию и зарываясь носом в растрепанную чёрную макушку; как тот почти мурлыкал на ухо, произнося его тихо, точно признание в грехе. Томно так, жарко, одновременно оглаживая демонолога по талии и прикусывая за мочку — осторожно так, но жарко. Точно желая отгородить спиной от всего мира.  
  
Ви не был против, правда. Но иногда ему казалось, что это самое имя ему не принадлежит. Будто оно — из серого, мутного как стекло в дождь прошлого, где зачесанные к затылку волосы, подоконник в огромной библиотеке и жуткий, иррациональный страх, что отец будет недоволен. Что он глянет на младшенького, улыбнется — и со всей суровостью повернется к нему. Сказав, что он слишком слаб. Старается недостаточно.  
  
Ви — это не он, не свободный демон, созданный из плоти и крови Вергилия.  
Это нечто, что он перерос.  
  
Поначалу было просто, правда: первые месяцы жизни были слишком заняты, чтобы обращать внимание на ноющее за ребрами чувство. Вначале нужно было убедить Неро и дьявольских тетушек, что никакой он не демонический посланник, а Вергилий и Данте вправду живы; потом помочь Неро в окончательной зачистке города, потом другое, потом третье-пятое-десятое…  
  
Но потом стало сложнее. Потом, когда прошла осень, зима и наконец родилась весна — Ви вместе с проклюнувшимися сквозь мерзлую землю первыми цветами и тонкими пучками травы вдруг осознал, что никогда не имел собственного имени. Настоящего, принадлежащего ему. Оно и не странно — ведь изначально Ви был всего лишь коротким выдохом, обрубком, комком слабости, что не должен прожить долго. Обязан сгинуть прямо там, под портретом их славной семейки и разломанной крышей; обязан был свернуться истощенным клубком, задохнуться от желчи и слабости, которая пронзала естество Вергилия с того самого момента, как Ева испустила последний вздох.  
  
Он не заслуживал жизни — и существования в целом. Но вот он — живой, в какой-то мере даже счастливый. Со следами засосов на шее, которые прячет под тёмным шарфом; с улыбкой на лице, иногда даже искренней.  
  
И все еще — Ви. Всего-навсего Ви.  
  
Неро знает: что-то не так, но он безнадежно терпелив в вопросах, касающихся человеческих рамок. Он странный в этом, бесспорно; он может скакать как сайгак по улочкам, отвешивая всем неугодным демонам пинки под задницы, а потом окровавленный и взбешенный прижимать Ви к пыльнй стенке — и целовать невозможно мягко, наглаживать сквозь одежду до невменяемости, потому что ему показалось, что демонологу одиноко. Или не показалось. Или он просто до ужаса хотел целоваться, только завидев Ви — такого тонкого, на него не похожего. Такого жалкого.  
  
Самое смешное — Неро правда не лезет… в моральном смысле. Лишь просит сказать, если он чем-то может помочь; заглядывает в глаза доверительно, точно щеночек, и демонолог понятия не имеет, за какие заслуги небеса так его наградили; каких котят в сознании Вергилия он спас, что Неро просто был с ним; просто водил его по интересным местам под эгидой «создания личных воспоминаний!», не требуя ничего взамен?  
  
За какое добро Господь сделал так, что Неро — прекрасный, умный, добрый и славный — ответил ему взаимностью, не оттолкнул?  
  
Ви не знал. Просто вспоминал их самую первую встречу — настороженную, недоверчивую. И себя, готового умереть.  
  
«Можешь звать меня Ви»  
  
Столько воды утекло, представить страшно. Тогда он был слаб, рассыпался на части и особо не горел желанием что-либо с этим делать. А сейчас у него воспоминания о поцелуе на верхушке единственной уцелевшей многоэтажки в радиусе пары миль; знание, каковы на вкус приготовленные на газовой плите карамельные яблоки — и заученные наизусть двадцать три считалочки вместе с детскими играми, ведь детей надо чем-то занять, пока Неро помогает Кирие на кухне.  
  
Ви живет — по-настоящему и с размахом. Лежит сейчас на груди у Неро, позволяет тому перебирать мозолистыми пальцами свои волосы — и вдруг просто улыбается, боднувшись лбом в чужую грудь. Это не осталось незаметным: демонолог почти ощущал вопросительный взгляд на свою макушку, но почему-то он чувствовал себя слишком довольно. И — совсем чуть-чуть — игриво.  
  
— Неро?  
  
— Да? — Ответил парень незамедлительно, весь подобравшись, но Ви не сказал ничего. Просто поднялся на локтях над чужим торсом, посмотрев мягко, нежно — думая, что не заслужил его. Не заслужил этой жизни, чувств и эмоций, но возьмет от них все, пока может.  
  
И он не просто Ви, а нечто большее. Нечто самостоятельное.  
  
— Я знаю, чем ты можешь мне помочь.  
  
С заминкой, короткой такой.  
  
— Витале*. Ты можешь звать меня Витале.

**Author's Note:**

> * — (лат.) Жизнь.


End file.
